User talk:Scott.mck
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the 747 page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 11:20, October 21, 2011 Naming the Day before episode titles Hey just a quick note, before you change too many pages to put the "Day 1" before the episode titles, we could have a discussion to make sure that is the style we want for those page. At the moment the precedent is to name the season in one field and then just have the time in the episode field, because the episode's official titles are just "1:00am-2:00am" and we just put the day clarifier to differentiate them on the wiki. It may be a better idea to change them all to include the day - but we should have a discussion about it to make sure everyone thinks that too. Bring it up on the forum if you like! On a side note, love the user page you've just done, it's great reading about other people's thoughts on the show! Hope you stick around!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Featured article nomination Hi, just a quick question regarding your edit to this article in January. Were you supporting Station7's nomination of Kim Bauer? or where you just stating your intention of nominating the United States Secret Service article, as it says in your comment? Let me know so we can edit the page accordingly. Thief12 22:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes I was also in support of the Kim Bauer article.Scott.mck 08:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles Heya Scott, I just moved your Vehicles stubs to your userspace, where you can work on them at your leisure: the links are User:Scott.mck/Vehicles on 24 and User:Scott.mck/Vehicles used in Season 1. The scope of that project is gigantic but if you're dedicated perhaps you can get pretty far someday. 06:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Nomination Earlier today, you wrote a nomination for Ethan Kanin's article, but didn't add the SUPPORT comment, or your signature below. Feel free to edit the article here so you can add those. Thief12 (talk) 20:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Air Force One set Hey Scott! Your edit today reminded me to ask - do you remember whereabouts you found out that bit of trivia about 24's air force one sets being the same ones as the West Wing used? Was it in an audio commentary, or an article somewhere perhaps? Just I'm always interested in where things were filmed, even the studio set locations, so wondered if I could grab the source of that info? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Bump! :)--Acer4666 (talk) 14:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::If you can't provide a source for this info, it'll have to be removed from the Air Force One article--Acer4666 (talk) 14:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::This has now been removed, it can be put back if you provide a source.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Featured article Hey, we have a procedure in place for changing the featured article. All potential ones need to be nominated at the nomination page, and you have to give a reason why it should be featured. In october you switched it over to Allison Taylor even though that had been outvoted, and this month you haven't even nominated it. In future please do not switch over the article without nominating it first--Acer4666 (talk) 14:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC)